Love defeats everything
by Mikafan
Summary: Ash und Misty, sind älter, leben zusammen. Bald wird der nächste Schritt fällig...


Hi Leute,

Diesen Fic hab ich vor ca. einem Jahr geschrieben. 

Da war ich noch total verrückt nach Pokémon und Ash/Misty Fics. 

Da ich diesen Fic immer noch total süß finde (und ich wirklich lange dran gesessen habe und mir viel Mühe gegeben habe :-)), dachte ich mir, will ich ihn euch nicht vorenthalten. 

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Love defeats everything **

„Ash Ketchum!!! Wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort aus deinem Bett erhebst, wirst du was erleben!" Schrie Misty nach oben wo sich das Schlafzimmer der beiden befand.

Wie auf ein Stichwort flog die Tür auf und Ash rannte die Treppe herunter. 

Er hatte zerwuschelte Haare und noch seinen Pyjama an. 

Misty musste lächeln als sie ihren Verlobten die Treppe herunterrasen sah. Sie seufzte, sie konnte einfach nicht lange auf ihn böse sein.

„Hier bin ich!" Sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „tut mir leid meine Süße." Misty errötete etwas, sie liebte es wenn er ihr Kosenamen gab. 

Er hob ihr Kinn hoch so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte:" Bist du mir noch böse?" Misty sah ihn an und seufzte wieder, er wusste genau das Misty diesem „Dackel-blick" nicht widerstehen konnte. Gerade wollte sie sich nach vorne beugen und ihn küssen, da fiel ihr ein was heute für ein Tag und warum sie so sauer auf ihn war. 

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stemmte die Hände an die Hüften: „Das hängt davon ab, was du jetzt sagst." Ash guckte sie verdutzt an und sagte: „Was soll ich denn mehr machen als mich entschuldigen." 

Misty kochte vor Wut: „Wie konntest du es nur vergessen. Ich hasse..." Sie wollte gerade in den Garten laufen als Ash sie am Arm festhielt. Er zog sie an sich und sah sie zärtlich an. Misty wollte sich losreißen aber irgend etwas hielt sie davon ab. "Misty, wie konntest du nur denken das ich jemals den Tag vergessen werde...." Er zauberte eine Rose hervor, „an dem wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben." 

Misty nahm die Rose und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Oh, Ash es tut mir so leid." Er setzte sich auf die Treppenstufe auf der er stand und zog sie mit runter auf seinen Schoß. „Und seit diesem Tag hat sich nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich geändert. 7 Jahre." Sagte er. „7 Jahre." Wiederholte sie flüsternd. „Ich liebe dich, Misty." 

Misty fühlte wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch als sie diese Worte hörte und dabei in Ash's Augen sah. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ash." Ash legte die Arme um Misty und zog sie an sich. Misty strich ihm durch die Haare und beugte sich zu ihm. Ash küsste sie als ob er ihr beweisen müsste dass seine Worte ernst gemeint waren. Als der Kuss endete sahen sie sich lächelnd in die Augen und Misty schmuste sich an ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Haare und strich ihr über den Rücken. Auf einmal knurrte Ash's Magen. 

Misty sah zu ihm hoch und grinste. „Äh, ich hab Hunger, Kleine." „Na, dann will ich dich ja nicht verhungern lassen." Sie stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Küche drehte dich dann aber wieder um: „Großer!" Ash war in den Jahren um einiges gewachsen und war ein ganzes Stück größer als Misty. Diese Kosenamen, waren früher immer andersherum verteilt und Ash hatte es gehasst wenn Misty ihn Kleiner genannt hatte. 

Ash grinste und sprang auf. Er folgte Misty in die Küche. Sie hatte ein riesiges Frühstück gemacht. Ash legte einen Arm um Misty's Schultern und sagte lächelnd: „Danke, Süße." Er nahm Misty's Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl. Er zog den Stuhl zurück, machte einen tiefen Diner und eine weite Geste mit der Hand. Misty kicherte: Ash, du bist peinlich." „Keineswegs, darf ich bitten, meine Dame" Misty setze sich, und Ash ging zu seinem Platz. Ash goß Misty und sich Tee in die Tassen und prostete ihr zu. Misty lachte und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Ash aß, wie immer, als ob er kurz vorm Verhungern wäre. Misty wunderte sich immer wie er so schlank bleiben konnte. Als Ash satt war lehnte er sich zurück und sagte: „Ich bin so satt! Ich werde bis morgen früh nichts mehr essen." Misty grinste: „Ja, ja. Und nachher wenn ich koche kommst du wieder und fragst mich wann endlich das Essen fertig ist." Ash machte erst den Mund auf um etwas zu erwidern, schloß ihn aber dann wieder und gab sich geschlagen. „Okay, okay. Du hast gewonnen." Er stellte sich hin und zog sein 

T-Shirt aus. Er schaute kritisch seinen Bauch an und fragte: „Meinst du das ich zu dick bin?" Er kniff sich in den Bauch und sagte: „Ich glaube ich sollte mal eine Diät halten." Misty betrachtete Ash von oben bis unten. Sie wusste nicht ob er das ernst meinte, als sie aber sein Zwinkern sah wusste sie es. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn : „Du hast garantiert keine Diät nötig." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Ich lieb dich nämlich genauso wie du bist." Ash zog Misty an sich und Misty schmiegte sich an ihn.

„PIKA!" Pikachu erschrak wahnsinnig als er die beiden da so stehen sah. Ash und Misty sprangen auseinander. „Pikachu, das ist nicht so wie du denkst." Sagte Ash verlegen. „Pika, Pikachu! (in der Küche!)" Pikachu schüttelte den Kopf. Ash wurde knallrot. „Pikachu, wir haben nur gegessen!" Misty ahnte was Pikachu gesagt hatte und wurde auch rot. „Pikachu, weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?" Sagte Misty und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Ka!" Pikachu schrie etwas in den Garten und grinste Ash und Misty dann an. „Was hat er vor?" Fragte Ash während er sich sein T-Shirt wieder anzog. Misty ging zu ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf einmal kamen 5 kleine Pikachus in die Küche gestürmt und rannten dabei ihren Vater um. Dann kam ein größeres Pikachu in die Küche und leckte Pikachu über die Wange. Pikachu wurde rot. Die kleinen Pikachus rannten um Ash und Misty herum. Sie sahen sich verdutzt an und sahen dann weiter den Kleinen zu. Auf einmal blieben die stehen und sahen zu ihrem Papa. Dieser zeigte in den Garten. Alle sieben Pikachus rannten in den Garten und kamen mit einer Blume im Mund wieder.

Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und hoben eine Pfote. „Oh, wie süß!" Rief Misty und lehnte sich gegen Ash. Pikachu, seine Frau und seine Kinder hoben siebenmal eine Pfote hoch und riefen dabei „Pi!". Danach legten sie die Blumen zusammen und reichten sie Misty. Sie beugte sich hinunter und nahm die Blumen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen:" Danke, ihr Lieben. Das ist wirklich wahnsinnig lieb von euch." Dann kniete sie sich hin und nahm die kleinen Pikachus in die Arme. Danach Pikachu und seine Frau. Ash high-fived (Ich liebe dieses Wort, es heißt soviel wie ‚einem 5 geben' oder ‚mit jemandem einschlagen') Pikachu. „Pika, Pikachu, Pi!" rief Pikachu und seine Kinder rannten wieder in den Garten. „Pi!" sagte er dann noch und machte Ash das Peace-Zeichen. Dann rannte auch er mit seiner Frau in den Garten. „War das nicht süß von ihnen. Hast du gesehen wie putzig die Kleinen waren. Oh, war das niedlich!" Misty war begeistert. Ash nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Treppe. „Wohin gehen wir Ash?" Fragte Misty. „Lass dich überraschen!" Sagte Ash und ging mit ihr in ihr Schlafzimmer. Misty setzte sich aufs Bett und schaute Ash zu wie er am Fernseher herumhantierte. Als er fertig war setzte er sich neben sie und grinste sie an. Misty wusste nicht was das sollte und guckte auf den Fernseher. „Aber das ist ja..." Weiter kommt sie nicht. Es war das Video von Ash's Sieg in der Jolt-Liga.

„Ash Ketchum ist der neue Champion der Johto-Liga!!!" brüllt der Kommentator.

Ash springt auf dem Podium herum, Pikachu rennt auf ihn zu.

Misty und Rocko liegen sich heulend in den Armen.

Auf einmal nimmt Ash einem Journalisten das Mikro aus der Hand und geht in die Mitte der Arena.

„Misty, würdest du bitte mal zu mir kommen." Bat Ash sie.

Misty ging zu ihm und hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen. 

Sie umarmten sich, das Publikum war still bis auf ein paar heulende Teenager.

„Misty, wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren, und ich erinnere mich heute noch an den Tag an dem du mich aus dem Fluß gefischt hast als sei es gestern gewesen."

Vereinzeltes Gekicher im Publikum und das Heulen wird lauter. „Und auch die kleine Insel (siehe mein zweiter Fan-fic: The island of Love.) werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Vor allem nicht diese Nacht." Misty laufen ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter. 

Ash kniet sich vor sie und zieht einen blauen Pokéball hervor.

 Das Heulen im Publikum wird wieder etwas lauter aber diesmal sind auch ein paar gerührte Mütter dabei. Ash nimmt Misty's Hand:" Misty, da wir noch zu jung zum heiraten sind frage ich dich." Er schluckt. „Misty, willst du dich mit mir verloben?" „Natürlich, Ash! Ja, ich will!" Misty fällt neben ihn auf den Boden und die beiden küssen sich.

Das Bild wo Ash Misty sich küssen war DAS Bild in den Zeitungen am nächsten Tag.

Misty weinte vor Freude und guckte zu ihrem blauen Pokéball in dem ihr Tentoxa ist. Ash legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Leider hat uns niemand in diesem Wäldchen gefilmt. Ich habe diesen Film von Tracey. Er hatte es aufgenommen." Misty drehte sich zu ihm hin und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ash, du bist so süß." Sie küsste ihn. „Jetzt weiß ich warum du heute morgen so lange oben warst." "Wie hab ich nur so eine kluge Freundin, oh Pardon, Verlobte verdient." Sagte Ash übertrieben theatralisch. „Dummkopf." Kicherte Misty und zeigte ihm einen Vogel. Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Na, was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Tja, weißt du." Sagte Ash und stand auch auf. 

„Ich werde mich jetzt mal anziehen und dann hab' ich was gaaanz besonderes vor mit dir." „Was denn, Ash, bitte sag's mir!" 

„Nein! Überraschung" Dann ging er ins Bad und Misty hörte wie Wasser auf den Boden der Duschtasse prasselte. Misty seufzte und ging zu ihrem Schminktisch um sich etwas herzurichten. 

„Schmierst du dir wieder dieses Zeug ins Gesicht?" Fragte Ash und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. 

„Ich bin nun mal eine Frau..." 

„Ach ja?" Ash grinste.

„Sehr witzig!" Rief Misty und schmiss ihm ein Kissen gegen den Kopf.

„Ahhh!" Ash fiel hin und hatte das Kissen auf dem Gesicht. 

„Äh, Ash!?!" Sagte Misty.

„Watt iss?" Fragte Ash und schmiss das Kissen wieder aufs Bett. 

„Ähm, dein Handtuch..." Ash schnappte sich das Handtuch und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf wieder ins Bad. Misty kicherte, süß das er sich immer noch so geniert, dachte sie und kämmte sich ihre Haare.

Zwei Stunden später saßen die beiden auf einer Wiese, neben ihnen ein Picknickkorb. Ein paar schmutzige Teller lagen auf der Decke und zwei Tassen standen daneben. Das Paar lag satt und glücklich auf der Decke und schaute in den Himmel. Misty hatte es sich auf Ash's Oberkörper bequem gemacht und strich über seine Hand. 

„Ich fühl mich so wohl in deiner Nähe." Flüsterte Misty. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Misty, immer." Sagte Ash und drückte sie an sich. Misty lief eine Träne über die Wange. Sie fühlte sich immer so geborgen und sicher in seiner Nähe, und als sie diese Worte hörte kam sie sich vor wie die glücklichste Frau auf der ganzen Welt.

Auf einmal hörten sie lautes Hupen und ein paar Autos über die Straße fahren. Sie richteten sich auf  und sahen wie eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft an ihnen vorbei fuhr. Vorne fuhr ein silbernes Mercedes Cabriolet mit offenem Verdeck. Eine wunderschöne Braut und ihr Bräutigam saßen in diesem Auto und kamen offenbar gerade von ihrer Hochzeit wieder. „Hey, ihr zwei!" Rief die Braut auf einmal Ash und Misty zu. „Viel Glück, und wartet nicht mehr zu lange!" Mit diesen Worten warf sie Misty eine Rose zu. Dann fuhren sie weiter. Misty guckte auf die Rose und dann zu Ash .Der nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

Es war Abend, Ash und Misty waren in einem vollen Kino und nachdem Ash ein paar Autogramme verteilt hatte setzten sie sich. Misty hatte sich einen Liebesfilm ausgesucht, Ash hatte zwar etwas gestöhnt darüber, aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Freundin. Misty weinte sich an Ash's Schulter aus, so wie viele andere Mädchen in dem Saal.

Als sie nach dem Film im Auto saßen liefen Misty immer noch ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. „Kannst du mir mal eins verraten?" Fragte Ash als er den Motor anließ. „Klar!" Sagte Misty mit tränen erstickter Stimme. „Wieso liebt ihr Mädchen solche Filme wenn ihr doch nur immer heult!?!" Ash schaute sie an. „Es ist einfach sooo romantisch, und... und!" „Ach, ist ja auch egal." Sagte Ash und guckte wieder auf die Straße. „Solange es dir gefallen hat." „Oh ja, das hat es! Ach Ash, kannst du mir einen riesengroßen Gefallen tun?" „Klar, alles was du willst, aber erstmal fahren wir in dieses französische Restaurant. „Pour les amoureux" (Anm. ich hasse französisch, also wenn das falsch ist sagt es mir bitte), oder sowas." „Oh, Ash! Das ist mein Lieblingsrestaurant!" „Ja, in meins konnten wir ja nicht gehen." Sagte Ash mit einem Grinsen. „Wieso nicht?" Fragte Misty. „Naja, ich glaube nicht das es sehr romantisch ist bei McDonalds!" Sagte Ash und lächelte sie an. Misty lachte bei diesem Gedanken.

In dem Restaurant, Ash und Misty hatten die Vor und Hauptspeise hinter sich und warteten auf das Dessert. Ash hob sein Weinglas: „Auf uns!" Sagte Ash. „Auf uns." Wiederholte Misty und die beiden stießen an. Da kam der Kellner: Ah, Monsieur et Madame Kätchüm. `ier ist ihre Dessert. Bon appétit!" Er stellte zwei Schüsseln mir Mousse au chocolat vor die beidem. „Merci beaucoup!" Sagte Ash, der Kellner verbeugte sich und ging wieder. „Ash, seit wann kannst du französisch?" Fragte Misty verwundert. „Ich??? Ich kann doch kein französisch. Das ist mir viel zu kompliziert!"(Anm: Wie wahr...., ich warne euch! Lernt nie diese Sprache!) Sagte Ash. „Aber woher...?" „Hier, auf der Serviette!" Sagte Ash und hielt sie hoch. „Guck mal, Bonjour heißt Guten Tag und Au revoir heißt Auf Wiedersehen. Und Je t'aime heißt, ich liebe dich." Ach war ganz begeistert von der Serviette. „Ash, deine Mousse au chocolat wird welk." Sagte Misty. „Ach ja!" Ash stopfte die Serviette in seine Hosentasche und machte sich über sein Dessert her. 

Später zu hause, Misty kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer hatte ein Handtuch um den Kopf und ihren Pyjama an. Ash lag in seinem T-Shirt und seinen Boxer-shorts auf dem Bett und zappte durchs Fernsehprogramm. 

„Ash?"

„Ja?"

„Du wolltest mir doch einen Gefallen tun, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt, was soll ich tun?"

Misty legte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn bittend an:

„Süßer, guckst du mit mir Titanic?"

„NEIN, nicht schon wieder!!!!"

„Och Ash, nur noch dieses eine Mal."

„Nein, ich HASSE diesen Film. Nachher schwärmst du mir wieder von diesem DiCaprio vor und... ach kannst du überhaupt noch zählen wie oft du diesen Film schon geguckt hast?"

„Ash, du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig."

Ash drehte sich weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Misty drehte seinen Kopf zu ihrem und küsste ihn. „Bitte, Ash. Ich schwärm auch nur noch von dir, okay?"

Ash grinste und ging zum Videorecorder.

Als der Vorspann anfing seufzte Ash und zog die Bettdecke über sich und Misty.

„Danke Ash!" Misty schmuste sich an ihn und guckte auf den Bildschirm.

Die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und kitzelte Ash in der Nase. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schlug dann seine Augen auf. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und lächelte. Der Tag war perfekt, dachte Ash und schaute neben sich. Misty schlief noch. 

Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie auf die Wange. 

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Dann stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Hey, dachte er, wo ist denn mein T-Shirt? Er drehte sich um und sah sein T-Shirt an der Lampe hängen. Er grinste, zog sein T-Shirt herunter und schmiss es in den Wäschekorb. 

Danach verzog er sich in die Dusche und fing an zu singen. Er dachte sich das Misty ja sowieso noch schlief und sie würde ihn eh nicht hören. Doch Misty wachte von Ash's Gesinge auf, und blinzelte. 

So süß Ash auch ist, singen kann er wirklich nicht, dachte Misty und verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie kroch aus dem Bett und schlich ins Badezimmer.

 „I'm outta love, set me free!" Ash war so konzentriert das er gar nicht merkte wie Misty ins Bad kam.

 „AND LET ME OUTTA THIS MISERY!" krächzte Misty und lacht sich danach über Ash's dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck kaputt.

 „Das ist nicht witzig!" Rief Ash und ging beleidigt ins Schlafzimmer. Ohoh, dachte Misty, jetzt hab ich Mist gebaut. Ash zog sich gerade an als Misty ins Zimmer kam. Ash zog sich sein T-Shirt hastig über den Kopf und verhakte sich dabei in den Ärmeln. Als Misty ihm helfen wollte drehte er sich weg.

 Es war ihm wahnsinnig peinlich, erst dieses Gesinge und jetzt das mit dem T-Shirt. „Ash, es tut mir leid. Ehrlich." Sagte Misty

Ash zog seine Jeans an. „Was wäre denn wenn ich jedesmal so eingeschnappt wäre wenn du mich nachmachst?" Fragte Misty und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ist ja schon in Ordnung. Es war mir halt nur peinlich." Sagte Ash und legte die Arme um sie. „Muss es dir nicht, Ashy Boy." Misty grinste. „Nenn mich nicht so. Ich hasse das." Sagte Ash. „Okay, gehen wir frühstücken?" „Klar!"

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Misty in die Stadt um mit ihren Freundinnen um wenig shoppen zu gehen. „Strapazier mein Konto nicht zu sehr!" Rief Ash ihr nach als sie sich in den Wagen setzte. Misty wedelte mit der Kreditkarte aus dem Fenster und gab dann Vollgas.

Ash grinste und ging wieder ins Haus. Normalerweise würde er sich jetzt vor den Fernseher knallen und die Chips-vorräte vernichten. Aber heute hatte er einen alten Freund eingeladen denn er hatte etwas sehr wichtiges vor.

Da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

 „Rocko! Schön dich zu sehen!" „Mann Ash, aus dir ist ja'n richtiger Weiberheld geworden!" Rief Rocko und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Ash wurde etwas rot und führte Rocko ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Wow, ihr habt aber ein schönes Haus. Wetten Misty hat die Möbel ausgesucht." 

„Genau!" Grinste Ash und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

Das gleiche tat Rocko. „Na, was wolltest du mir denn erzählen, Ash? Du klangst ziemlich aufgeregt am Telefon." „Nun ja, ähm, nächste Woche ist ein sehr, ähm, wichtiger Tag für Misty und mich. Weil vor 9 Jahren da...da  hat Misty mich aus dem Fluss gefischt." 

„In einer Woche ist es schon so weit?" 

„Ja!"

 „Darf ich raten?" 

„Ähm, okay." Sagte Ash und war gespannt ob Rocko es erraten würde. 

„Du willst eine Überraschungsparty steigen lassen!" Sagte Rocko. 

„Nein!"

 „Du machst euch einen romantischen Abend und dann..." Er knuffte Ash in die Seite und Ash wurde knallrot. 

„Ähm, nein Rocko!"

 „Na dann, ähm, ich weiß es nicht. Sag's mir!"

 „Ich werde Misty zu dem Fluss führen und dann, dann werde ich sie fragen ob...ob sie mich heiraten möchte." Ash seufzte, wenn es schon so schwer war es Rocko zu sagen wie schwer wird es dann erst bei Misty. 

„Hey cool, Ash!" Brüllte Rocko und umarmte Ash.

„Echt klasse, ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Und am nächsten Tag rufst du mich an und dann bereiten wir die Hochzeit vor!" 

„Ähm, erstmal muss sie ja sagen." 

„Glaubst du etwa das sie Nein sagt. Ash, Misty liebt dich über alles warum sollte sie deinen Antrag ablehnen???" Fragte ihn Rocko. 

„Ja, stimmt aber vielleicht will sie ja noch nicht." Ash ließ den Kopf hängen. 

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen. Das ist die geringste Sorge!" Er stand auf und klopfte Ash auf die Schulter. „Das klappt schon. Don't worry!" Ash brachte Rocko zur Tür und winkte ihm nach als er mit seinem Auto davonfuhr. 

Ash war ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Er ging wieder ins Haus und rannte hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Er wühlte in einer Kiste, in der seine Kappe und ein paar andere Dinge lagen die an seine Zeit erinnerten in der er herumgereist war. Er wühlte weiter bis er eine kleine Box gefunden hatte. Er strich über den weichen Stoff der Box und öffnete sie dann. Er lächelte als er den Ring sah.   
„Liebling, ich bin wieder da-ha!" Schrie Misty von unten, und schlug die Tür zu.

„Scheiße!" flüsterte Ash und steckte die Box wieder in die Kiste und stopfte sie hektisch wieder unters Bett. 

„Ich bin hier oben, Süße! Hast du in den Geschäften was übriggelassen?" 

„Haha, sehr witzig!" Rief Misty und kam vollbepackt ins Zimmer gelaufen. Ash war sich ziemlich sicher das Misty ihm jetzt ihre gesamten Einkäufe präsentieren würde. Inklusive Preis, Geschäft und der Story wie sie auf das Teil aufmerksam geworden war. 

Doch Misty ließ die Tüten los und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Ash war darauf nicht vorbereitet und fiel rückwärts aufs Bett. Mit Misty in den Armen. 

Misty küsste Ash als sie auf dem Bett lagen. „Äh, wofür war das denn?" Fragte Ash verwirrt. „Ich hab dich vermisst!" Sagte Misty und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ash lächelte und strich ihr über die Haare. Jetzt hatte er nicht mehr soviel Angst davor Misty zu fragen. Dann sprang Misty auf und fing an Ash den Inhalt der Tüten zu präsentieren.

Ash seufzte und hörte Misty zu. Dann verschwand Misty im Bad und kam in einem atemberaubenden Kleid wieder heraus. Es war schwarz und sehr kurz. Es hatte keine Ärmel und war an der Taille etwas eng, aber nicht zu eng. Sie drehte sich hin und her und wartete auf Ash's Meinung. Ash klappte der Kiefer runter. Misty raubte ihm den Atem. Er fand sie schon immer hübsch und attraktiv aber jetzt fand er sie einfach nur... sexy. „Na, wie findest du es?" „Es... es ist wunderschön. Ähm, du bist wunderschön. Du siehst...Wahnsinn... du siehst phantastisch aus!!!" Ash sprang auf und wirbelte sie herum. 

Eine Woche später....

Es war früh morgens, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen.   
Doch Ash war schon lange wach. Heute ist DER Tag, dachte Ash, heute werde ich sie fragen. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und hatte dauernd Alpträume gehabt. Er drehte sich herum und seufzte. Ich kann das nicht, sagte er sich, sie wird nein sagen und dann wird sie weglaufen. Bestimmt zu diesem Rudy. Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Tränen in seine Augen, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war hatte sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr. Er strich ihr durch die Haare. „Bitte sag ja, bitte verlass mich nicht." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich  liebe dich doch so!" Er flüsterte damit sie nicht aufwachte. 

Er wischte sich über die Augen und stand dann auf um Frühstück zu machen, schlafen konnte er jetzt sowieso nicht.

Ash saß vor dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch und spielte mit den Eierlöffeln. Er hatte Angst, es war nicht die Angst die er hatte als er an den Pokémon Kämpfen der Pokémon-Liga teilgenommen hatte, es war die Angst die man hatte einen Menschen den man liebt zu verlieren. Er erinnerte sich an die schönen Zeiten die sie zusammen hatten. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter als er daran dachte wie er durch eine einzige Frage das alles zerstören könnte.

„Ash, wie süß von dir! Du hast es nicht vergessen." Misty stand in der Tür und hielt einen Teddy in der Hand. Ash lächelte sie gequält an. „Morgen, meine Süße. Gut geschlafen?"   
„Klar." Sagte Misty, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm den Teddy entgegen. „Für dich." Flüsterte sie. Ash betrachtete den Teddy. Warum sollte sie nein sagen, dachte er und lächelte sie an. „Danke." Wisperte er und küsste sie. 

Ash und Misty hatten einen wunderschönen Tag hinter sich. Erst hatten sie mit Pikachu und seiner Familie im Garten gegrillt. Dann waren die beiden im Zoo und bei McDonalds. Misty wollte zwar nicht so recht aber Ash war schließlich auch in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant. 

Es war abend geworden, Misty saß vor dem Fernseher und Ash war im Schlafzimmer. Er kramte die Kiste hervor und nahm die Box mit dem Ring heraus. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sie in die Tasche steckte und sich seine Jacke anzog.

Er ging die Treppe herunter wie in Trance, die ganze Angst der vergangenen Tage war wieder da. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und räusperte sich. Misty sah ihn an: „Wo willst du jetzt noch hingehen, Ash?" „Misty, gehen wir.... ein bißchen spazieren?" „Klar, gerne!" Sagte Misty und sprang auf. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und sah ihn an:" Is' was?" „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung." Ash hatte die größte Angst seines Lebens. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es schlimmer. Er schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg. Misty erzählte etwas doch Ash antwortete nur: „M-hm." „Ash, du hörst mir gar nicht zu." „Doch, doch. Mir ist nur nicht so gut." „Ich hab dir doch gesagt das du nicht die 8 Big Mäc's essen sollst!" Ash grinste sie an und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ash führte Misty weiter durch den Wald und antwortete auf Misty's Fragen wohin sie denn gehen würden nur mit ‚Überraschung'. Als sie da waren war Misty sprachlos. Es war der kleine Fluss, aus dem sie Ash vor 9 Jahren herausgefischt hatte. Der Mond schien auf das Wasser und der Wasserfall rauschte im Hintergrund. Eine Träne rollte Misty's Wange herunter, die wischte Ash aber sofort wieder weg. „Na, gefällt's dir?" Fragte Ash und legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. „Ja, sehr." Misty starrte aufs Wasser und schaute dann hinauf zum Mond. Sie ging zu den Steinen und setzte sich auf einen. Ash holte die Box aus seiner Hosentasche und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Er versteckte die Box hinter seinem Rücken und ging auf sie zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte ihn an. Auf einmal kniete sich Ash vor ihr hin: „Misty, genau heute vor 9 Jahren haben wir uns hier getroffen. Jetzt bin ich den Habitaks sogar dankbar das sie mich hier runter gejagt haben, denn sonst hätte ich dich nie kennen gelernt. Misty, du bist das beste was mir passiert konnte, ich liebe dich über alles und ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein." Während Ash das sagte waren Misty ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter gerollt. Ash zog die Box hinter seinem Rücken hervor und sah Misty in die Augen: 

„Misty, willst du mich heiraten?" Er klappte die Box auf und der Ring kam zum Vorschein.

„Ja, Ash, ja! Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" Misty warf sich ihm in die Arme und glücklich küssten sich die beiden. 

Ash kam sich vor wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, die ganze Last die sich über die Wochen angesammelt hatte war jetzt von ihm abgefallen. 

„Misty,... ich bin ....ja.... so glücklich. Ich.... liebe....dich!" Sagte Ash unter Küssen. Misty weinte vor Freude und konnte gar nicht aufhören ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe... dich auch, Ash!"

Eine Woche später waren die Vorbereitungen in vollem Gange. Die Hochzeit sollte in zwei Wochen stattfinden. Trauzeugen mussten ausgesucht werden, die Kirche musste gemietet werden, das Essen bestellt werden und natürlich das Kleid und der Anzug gekauft werden.

Ash hatte Rocko und Tracey gebeten seine Trauzeugen zu sein. Die Wahl hatten die beiden mit Freuden angenommen. Misty war sehr aufgeregt im Gegensatz zu Ash der alles eher gelassen hinnahm. Abends wenn Ash sich vor den Fernseher setzen wollte kam Misty mit irgendwelchen Zetteln und zog Ash vom Sofa.

„Hey. Ich will Fernseh ...." Sagte Ash.

„Ach, der Fernseher ist also wichtiger als unsere Hochzeit!" Rief Misty.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Lass uns das da." Er zeigte auf einen der vielen Zettel. „zusammen machen." Er schaltete den Fernseher ab und die beiden besprachen an diesem Abend wie, wann, welches Essen serviert werden sollte.

Erst spät nach Mitternacht gingen die beiden meistens ins Bett.

Eine Woche vor der Hochzeit gingen Misty, ihren Trauzeugen Duplica und Sara, Rockos Freundin, und ihre drei Schwestern das Hochzeitskleid kaufen.

„Unsere kleine Schwester wird heiraten."

„Ja, unsere kleine Misty."

„Ich hatte immer gewusst das sie und Ash ein Paar werden. Aber die beiden mussten es ja immer abstreiten."

„Die beiden sind so ein süßes Paar."

„Das Kleid muss einfach perfekt sein."

Misty's Schwestern waren in ihrem Element und Misty machte sich schon Vorwürfe das sie die drei mitgenommen hatte. Duplica legte ihr ihren Arm um die Schultern.   
„Keine Sorge. Dir muss das Kleid gefallen und nicht ihnen. Hey guckt mal wer da vorne ist."   
Vor dem Brautladen stand Mrs Ketchum und strahlte ihnen entgegen. Sie ging schnurstracks auf Misty zu und schloss sie in die Arme.   
„Mein kleiner Junge wird heiraten. Hach, ich freu mich ja so. Und dann hat er noch eine so hübsche Freundin. Ich wusste immer das ihr beide füreinander geschaffen seit. Du wirst wunderschön aussehen, glaub mir. Dieser Laden ist erstklassig! Und mach dir keine Sorgen um den Preis...." Mrs Ketchum hatte noch mehr Ratschläge und Glückwünsche auf Lager und hörte erst auf als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste. Misty nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich bei ihr zu bedanken und in den Brautladen zu stürmen. Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Misty damit in die Umkleide zu gehen, sich umzuziehen und wieder aus der Umkleide herauszukommen. Aber kein Kleid hatte das gewisse Etwas. Misty wollte gerade den Laden verlassen als ihr ein Kleid ins Auge fiel. Sie nahm es und zog es an. 

Als sie aus der Umkleide trat stockte den Leuten im Brautladen der Atem. Das Kleid passte wie angegossen. Weiß, Schlicht, mit einer langer Schleppe, lange Handschuhe und einer Schleife am Rücken. Genauso hatte sich Misty ihr Kleid vorgestellt. Die Verkäuferin suchte das passende Haargesteck heraus und setzte es Misty in die Haare während die andere ihr ein Paar weiße Schuhe anzog. Als Misty auch noch den Brautstrauß in die Hände nahm stiegen Mrs Ketchum wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Misty drehte und wendete sich vor dem Spiegel und war einfach nur glücklich. Als ihr Blick aber auf das Preisschild fiel kamen auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Tut mir leid aber dieses Kleid kostet..." Doch Misty konnte nicht aussprechen. Mrs Ketchum reichte der Verkäuferin mit den Worten „Wir nehmen es." ihre Kreditkarte. Misty konnte gar nicht aufhören sich zu bedanken.   
„Ist schon gut meine Kleine." Sagte Mrs Ketchum und drückte Misty an sich. „Man heiratet nur einmal im Leben. Und das soll der schönste Tag in deinem und in Ash's Leben sein. Und zu einem perfekten Tag gehört auch ein perfektes Kleid. Ihr habt schon genug Sorgen mit den Vorbereitungen." „Woher, wissen sie..." „Hey, redet man so mit seiner Schwiegermutter? Wenn du mich nicht ab sofort duzt bring ich das Kleid wieder zurück." Sie zwinkerte Misty zu. „Ach, und das andere hat mir Ash gesagt." „Wo ist Ash eigentlich?" Fragte Misty. Die anderen fingen an zu kichern. „Hey, was ist so witzig?" Fragte sie. „Ash, nun ja, er ist mit Rocko und Tracey einkaufen." „Ash??? Einkaufen???" Fragte Misty zweifelnd. „Ja, er kauft sich seinen Anzug." Misty kicherte bei dem Gedanken, sie war einmal mit Ash einkaufen und Ash war in dem Geschäft eingeschlafen. „Ach ja, ich wollte mein Kleid nicht mit nach hause nehmen, denn es soll ja Unglück bringen wenn der Bräutigam das Kleid vor der Hochzeit sieht. Also wer...?" „Ich nehme das Kleid, Ash wird sich hüten in meinen Schränken zu wühlen!" Sagte Mrs Ketchum und nahm die Tüte mit dem Kleid. Misty lächelte und winkte Mrs Ketchum nach als diese nach hause fuhr. Dann gingen die sechs in eine Eisdiele.

Ash hatte nicht soviel Spaß beim Einkaufes seines Anzugs. Rocko und Tracey hatten ihn in ein piekfeines Geschäft für Herrenmode gebracht.

„So Ash, jetzt wirf dich mal in Schale!"

„Genau, du willst ja nicht in Jeans zu deiner Hochzeit."

Ash seufzte und fing an in den Ständern mit schwarzen Anzügen zu wühlen. Er hasste einkaufen, was Misty wohl gerade macht, dachte Ash und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an sie. Er war sich sicher das sie traumhaft aussehen wird, aber er durfte das Kleid ja noch nicht sehen.   
„Hey Ash, wach auf wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Sagte Tracey und drückt ihm ein paar Hosen in die Arme. 

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" Die junge Verkäuferin hatte Ash's hilfloses Gesicht anscheinend bemerkt. „Sind sie nicht? Ja, sie sind doch Ash Ketchum." „Ja, bin ich." Sagte Ash verlegen. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen? Suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes?" „Äh, ja. Ich werde in einer Woche heiraten und, nun ja, ich brauche einen Anzug." Ash kam sich etwas dämlich vor, denn nun guckten ihn alle im Geschäft an. „Sie werden heiraten??? Wow, dann werden wir einen perfekten Anzug für sie finden. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden hier den richtigen finden! Haben sie eine bestimmte Vorstellung?" „Ja, ich.... wollte einen schwarzen Anzug und, ähm, eine Krawatte." „Was wird denn die Braut tragen?" „Äh, ich denke weiß." „Dann ist schwarz perfekt. Kommen sie mir nach, hier hinten sind die schwarzen Modelle." Ash folgte der Verkäuferin und verschwand mit ein paar Hosen in der Umkleide. 

Schon nach 10 Minuten hatten sie die richtige Hose gefunden, die Suche nach dem richtigen Sakko war schon etwas schwieriger. Rocko und Tracey machten ihm die Wahl auch nicht leichter. Entweder fingen sie bei Ash's Anblick an schallend zu lachen oder sie sagten „Zieh's wieder aus!".

„Ich glaube ich hab jetzt alle Modelle anprobiert die's gibt." Sagte Ash frustriert als er ein zu großes Exemplar wieder auszog. 

„Warten sie, hier ist noch eins, probieren sie das mal an." Die Verkäuferin reichte ihm ein Sakko und Ash zog es an.

„Hey, James Bond ist da." Sagte Tracey und nickte zufrieden als er Ash ansah. Auch Rocko sah zufrieden aus. Ash sah sich im Spiegel an und war beeindruckt. Er sah ganz anders aus in einem Anzug. Als Ash noch sein weißes Hemd anziehen wollte zwängte sich gerade ein sehr dicker Mann in die Kabine.   
„Komm, zieh es doch einfach hier an. Es wird dir schon keiner was weggucken." Sagte Tracey der nervös auf seine Uhr guckte. 

„Aber, ich..."

„Jetzt, benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen, Ash." Sagte Rocko. „Wir müssen gleich in dieser Eisdiele sein und vorher müssen wir noch deinen Anzug zu Tracey's Wohnung bringen." 

„Okay!" Sagte Ash und zog zögernd seinen Pullover aus. Die Verkäuferin wurde rot und drehte sich weg. Ash knöpfte schnell das Hemd zu, stopfte es sich in die Hose und zog sein Sakko an. Tracey pfiff und Rocko band Ash eine Krawatte um den Hals. Als Ash dann endlich fertig war, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten brachten sie den Anzug zu Tracey und rannten dann zu der Eisdiele in der die Mädchen schon warteten. 

„Ash, da bist du ja endlich!" Rief Misty und rannte glücklich auf Ash zu. Ash umarmte sie und bekam prompt einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Er lächelte Misty an: „Und? Hast du was Schönes gefunden?" „Ja, und du?" „M-hm. Hat auch lang genug gedauert." Er seufzte. „Oh, mein armer kleiner Ash. Ich glaube er braucht jetzt einen gaaanz großen Eisbecher mit viel Schoko-soße, nicht wahr." Ash lachte und zog sie mit sich auf die Bank. Rocko und Sara hatten sich schon begrüßt und Rocko fiel gerade über seinen Eisbecher her. Tracey und Duplica warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu und Duplica wurde rot als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Misty grinste als sie die beiden sah und knuffte Ash in die Seite doch der war mehr mit seinem Eisbecher beschäftigt.

Der große Tag war gekommen. Es war der Tag von Ash und Misty's Hochzeit. Ash war bei Tracey um sich seinen Anzug abzuholen. 

„Hi Tracey! Ich bin's!" Rief Ash als er die Tür aufschloß und in Tracey's Wohnung stürmte. 

„Hey Ash, du bist aber früh dran!" Sagte Tracey.   
„Ich wollt meinen Anzug abholen."

„Klar, ich hab den irgendwo in meinen Schrank gehängt." Tracey verschwand in seinem Zimmer und kam direkt wieder raus.

„Ich hab den doch dahin gehängt." Murmelte Tracey und rannte von Raum zu Raum.

„Äh, ich brauch den heute noch." Sagte Ash beunruhigt. 

„Jaja, keine Angst, du wirst heut noch im Anzug heiraten!" Tracey rannte in den Keller und kam dann mit einer Tüte wieder.   
„So, hier ist dein Anzug. Ich hatte ihn bei meiner Vermieterin in den Schrank gehängt." Ash atmete auf und nahm die Tüte. 

„Soll ich mich direkt hier umziehen?" „Ne, wir fahren jetzt zu dir und da kannst du dich umziehen. Misty ist ja bei deiner Mum." „Okay, gehen wir!"

Zuhause angekommen stürzte Ash in die Dusche und Tracey legte Ash seinen Anzug aufs Bett. Danach verzog er sich ins Wohnzimmer und zog sich um. Ash kam aus der Dusche, trocknete sich seine Haare und schaute dann grinsend auf seinen Anzug. Er versuchte seine Haare zu glätten doch nach 5 Minuten standen sie wieder ab. Schließlich gab er es auf und zog sich an. Als er sich gerade mit der Krawatte abmühte kam Tracey ins Zimmer.

„Wow, Tracey. Du willst wohl nicht länger solo bleiben. Ich hab gehört Duplica sei..." 

„ASH! Sei ruhig!" Tracey war rot geworden und strich sich verlegen durchs Haar.   
„Uuuhhh, bahnt sich da was an???" Ash liebte es Tracey zu ärgern. 

„Ash, wie wär's wenn wir uns mal um deine Krawatte kümmern. Dein Versuch da sieht zwar ganz witzig aus, aber..." 

„Haha, mach's doch besser. Deine Fliege hängt auch schief." Dann brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus und banden Ash's Krawatte richtig.

Bei Mrs Ketchum war Misty gerade dabei ihr Kleid anzuziehen. Sie war verdammt aufgeregt. Sie dachte sie hätte zugenommen und das Kleid würde nicht mehr passen, oder das Haargesteck würde nicht halten und so weiter.   
„Sag mal, Misty hast du heut'n Kilo Kaffee getrunken??? Komm, reg dich ab, Du wirst heut heiraten und nicht dein Abi in Mathe machen (J)." Sagte Duplica, die Misty in ihr Kleid half. 

„Ja, stimmt. Aber ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Was ist wenn irgendwas schief geht?"

„Es wird nichts schiefgehen. Du wirst Ash heute heiraten, dann werdet ihr eure Hochzeitsnacht haben, grins nicht so Duplica, und dann werdet ihr eure Flitterwochen irgendwo verbringen." Sagte Sara.   
„Ähm, wie ging's dir denn vor deiner Hochzeit?" Fragte Misty und zupfte sich an den Handschuhen herum. „Ich war wahnsinnig aufgeregt, aber meine Hochzeit später war wunderschön, wie du weißt." „Ja, ich glaube ich werde mich jetzt mal etwas beruhigen." Sagte Misty leise und strich sich durch die Haare. „Weißt du was? Denk einfach an Ash, das hilft garantiert!" Sagte Duplica während sie Misty das Gesteck in die Haare steckte. „Okay. Und du an Tracey!" Sagte Misty und alle anderen ,außer Duplica natürlich, lachten mit ihr. Und nach einer halben Stunde war Misty fertig angezogen, fertig geschminkt und fertig mit den Nerven. In einer halben Stunde mussten sie in der Kirche sein. Duplica trug Misty's Schleppe damit sie nicht durch den Dreck schleifte. Sara setzte sich ans Steuer ihres Wagens und half Misty auf den Beifahrersitz. Als Duplica ihr ihre Schleppe in den Schoß legte und hinten Platz nahm, gab Sara Gas. 

„Sind wir noch in der Zeit?" Fragte Misty.

„Ja, wenn wir zügig durchfahren sind wir in 10 Minuten an der Kirche, dann gehen wir ins Pfarrhaus damit Ash dich nicht sieht. Und dann wenn die Glocken anfangen zu läuten, dann gehen wir in die Kirche. Also, don't panic!" Versuchte Sara sie zu beruhigen. 

„Oh, nein!" Sagte Duplica plötzlich. „Was ist?" Fragte Misty erschrocken. „Guckt mal nach vorne, der Stau da!" „Oh nein!" Sagte Sara und reihte sich in den Stau ein. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Heulte Misty und verschmierte ihre Wimperntusche mit ihrem Taschentuch. „Keine Angst. Der Stau ist bestimmt nicht lang." Sagte Sara.

Ash stand vor dem Altar und spielte mit seinen Fingern. Wo bleibt Misty nur, dachte Ash unruhig. Plötzlich läuteten die Glocken und Ash drehte sich zur Tür. Die Tür ging auf und Sara und Duplica rannten auf ihren Platz. Rocko und Sara begrüßten sich mit einem Kuss. Tracey und Duplica gaben sich die Hand und Tracey lächelte sie an. Doch Ash starrte nur auf die Tür. Misty kam langsam in die Kirche und lächelte. Ein paar Frauen, darunter auch Mrs Ketchum, schluchzten leise in ihre Taschentücher. Misty war wirklich eine wunderschöne Braut. Ash lächelte sie an und es kam ihm so vor als ob die Kirche leer wäre und nur er und Misty da wären. Er schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter, der sich aufgestaut hatte. Misty war am Altar angekommen und umarmte Ash glücklich. „Du bist wunderschön." Flüsterte Ash.. Dann stellten sich beide vor den Pfarrer und nickten ihm zu. 

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt da sich diese beiden jungen Leute entschlossen haben in den Bund der Ehe zu treten." Fing der Pfarrer an. Er erzählte ein wenig von Ash und Misty's Vergangenheit, begonnen mit dem Fluss. 

„Ich frage dich Ash Ketchum. Willst du Misty Waterflower (ich nehme den Nachnahmen die alle Amis benutzen) zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen. Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworte mit Ja." 

„Ja, ich will." Sagte Ash und lächelte Misty an.

„Nun frage ich dich Misty Waterflower. Willst du Ash Ketchum zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen. Ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworte auch du mit Ja."

„Ja, ich will." Sagte Misty und lächelte auch. 

Ein kleiner Junge kam mit den Ringen. „Wenn jemand in diesem Raum etwas gegen diese Hochzeit einzuwenden hat soll er sich jetzt erheben oder für immer schweigen." Es trat eine peinliche Stille ein. Niemand sprang auf, niemand sagte etwas.

„Da ihr beide meine Frage mit Ja beantwortet habt und die Ringe als Zeichen der Ehe getauscht habt erkläre ich euch nun zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Ash drehte sich zu Misty und küsste sie. Die ganze Kirche applaudierte, heulte und jubelte für Ash und Misty. „Ich als Pfarrer habe immer das Glück der erste Gratulant zu sein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ash, Misty." Er schüttelte beiden die Hände und gab dann den Trauzeugen den Weg frei die es gar nicht mehr erwarten konnten. Sara und Duplica warfen sich Misty um den Hals und heulten mit ihr um die Wette. Ash, Rocko und Tracey umarmten sich. Ash nahm Misty an die Hand und die beiden gingen durch den Gang aus der Kirche heraus. Dort bekamen sie noch mehr Glückwünsche und ein paar Journalisten waren da und machten Fotos. „Eine Kutsche!" Rief jemand plötzlich. Misty drehte sich um schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Eine Kutsche mit vier weißen Pferden stand dort und hinten waren Dosen und ein „Just married" Schild drangehängt. Misty warf sich Ash um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Eine Kutsche! Wie süß von dir..." Misty hörte erst auf zu reden als Ash sie zur Kutsche zog und einstieg. Als die Kutsche losfuhr winkten sie den anderen zu und riefen: „Bis gleich, bei uns!" Nach 20 Minuten waren sie angekommen. Natürlich waren sie die letzten weil die anderen mit dem Auto gefahren waren. Sie wurden wahnsinnig laut empfangen weil auch noch ein paar Fans von Ash gekommen waren, die Misty's geliebte Rosen zertrampelten doch das merkte sie erst am nächsten Tag. Gefeiert wurde im Garten. Ein riesiges Buffet, viele Tische und Bänke und eine Anlage waren aufgebaut. Ash bedankte sich bei allen Besuchern: „Besonders bedanke ich mich bei Rocko und Tracey, meine besten Freunde. Danke, das ihr mich auf meiner Pokémon Reise ertragen habt (Gelächter), mich immer unterstützt habt (Applaus) und einfach immer für mich da wart. Dann auch bei Duplica und Sara. Danke an euch beide das ihr heute Misty's Trauzeugen seid und danke Sara das du dich in Rocko verknallt hast und er nicht mehr bei jedem Mädel das er sieht austickt (Gelächter und von Rocko hörte man ein lautes „Haha!"). Natürlich auch danke für meine Mum und bei ihnen Professor Eich. Ach ja, und das wichtigste: Das Buffet ist eröffnet."

 Großes Gelächter und Applaus als Ash fertig war. Dann stürmte jeder zum Buffet. Es wurde später und Misty machte sich Gehör indem sie auf ein Bierfass schlug bis alle ruhig waren. „So, und jetzt etwas worauf die meisten von euch gewartet haben. Wolltet ihr nicht alle mal sehen wie Ash mir unter den Rock fasst." Sie zwinkerte und winkte Tracey zu sich der einen Stuhl brachte. „Ich habe diesen amerikanischen Brauch gesehen und fand es lustig. Also, Ash. Hol mein Strumpfband." Alle lachten doch Ash kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Doch als alle ihn anfeuerten ging er doch auf Misty zu und fasste unter ihren Rock. Er zog einen Riesenschlüpfer hervor und löste damit ein Gelächter aus. Dann fand er noch einen BH, einen Pokéball, einen Lady-shaver und einen Tanga, bei dem Tracey rief:" Ey, das ist doch meiner." Schließlich fand er dann doch das Strumpfband und warf es hinter sich. Pikachu fing es und streifte es sich wie ein Ballerina Röckchen üben. Dann tanzte er ein wenig herum, seine Kinder sagten verzweifelt: „PI." Und schämten sich wahnsinnig. „So und jetzt werde ich meinen Brautstrauß werfen. Also alle Mädchen und Frauen im heiratsfähigen Alter bitte hinter mir aufstellen." Sie drehte sich um und zählte bis fünf. Dann warf sie den Brautstrauß und....

Duplica fing ihn. Sie starrte den Strauß an und guckte dann zu Tracey der rot geworden war. Sie jubelte mit den anderen und fiel Misty um den Hals. Bis zum Ende des Abends wurde noch getanzt, gegessen, gelacht und Duplica und Tracey waren ein Paar. Als alle Gäste nach hause gegangen waren, wollte Misty erst aufräumen doch beide waren zu müde. Sie gingen bis zur Treppe und als Misty hochgehen wollte, nahm Ash sie und trug sie die Treppe hoch. Misty kicherte. Als sie oben angekommen waren setzte Ash Misty mit einem Kuss ab und wollte ins Schlafzimmer gehen doch Misty hielt ihn zurück. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und machte nach 5 Minuten die Tür wieder auf. „Bereit für unsere Hochzeitsnacht." Flüsterte sie. Ash konnte nur ihre Hand sehen mit der sie sich am Türrahmen festhielt. „Ähm, ja." Sagte Ash schüchtern und kam näher als Misty mit dem Finger zuckte. Er kam bis zum Türrahmen dann packte Misty ihn bei der Krawatte und zog ihn lachend ins Schlafzimmer.

-So und hier lassen wir die beiden alleine *^-^*-

Ash und Misty hatten ihre Flitterwochen hinter sich. Sie waren 2 Wochen in Spanien gewesen. Sie waren einen Monat verheiratet als Misty wegen Bauchschmerzen zum Arzt ging. „Beeil dich." Sagte Ash und küsste sie zum Abschied. Sie setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr zum Arzt. 

Nach der Untersuchung kam der Arzt mit ernstem Gesicht auf Misty zu. „Mrs Ketchum. Ich habe Neuigkeiten für sie. Ich weiß noch nicht ob sie sie positiv oder negativ auffassen also... mit ihnen an sich ist alles in Ordnung." „Bin ich krank?" Fragte Misty. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Mrs Ketchum ich gehe davon aus sie haben einen festen Partner." „Ja, ich habe vor einem Monat geheiratet." „Meinen Glückwunsch." „Danke schön." „Also, zurück zum Thema. Ihre Bauchschmerzen sind eigentlich nur auf eines zurückzuführen." Er sah sie:" Mrs Ketchum sie sind schwanger." Misty ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen: „Schwanger? Ich? Aber wir haben doch immer..." „Sind sie sich sicher?" Fragte der Arzt. „Nein, in der Hochzeitsnacht..." „Sehen sie, ich hoffe doch der liebe Partner wird keine Probleme damit haben?" „Nein, nein. Garantiert nicht. Es war nur die Überraschung. Oh, Doktor ich freu mich ja so." Sie fiel dem Arzt um den Hals und rannte raus zu ihrem Auto. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Ash um ihm die guten Nachrichten zu sagen. Als sie Zuhause ankam saß Ash vor einem Brief und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Hi. Was ist los?" Fragte Misty. „Oh, ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören. Wie war's beim Arzt?" „Gut, nur ne kleine Magenverstimmung." Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, dachte Misty. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Was ist los?"   
„Es ist der Brief hier. Ähm, ich habe ein Angebot von der Pokémon –Liga Leitung bekommen. Sie bieten mir sehr viel Geld an, wenn ich... wenn ich noch einmal meine Rute, als eine Tour, abgehe und dabei in den Arenen kämpfe und so weiter." „Ja, und? Ist doch toll." Sagte Misty. „Ja, ähm, ich würde soviel Geld kriegen, das ich nie wieder arbeiten müsste. Aber die Tour dauert anderthalb Jahre." Eine Pause trat ein.

„Anderthalb Jahre." Fragte Misty tonlos. „Ich weiß es ist viel aber wir hätten bis zum Ende unseres Lebens ausgesorgt. Keiner von uns müsste je wieder arbeiten und unsere, ähm, Kinder müssten eine Zeitlang auch nicht arbeiten." „Und wann...wann soll's losgehen?" „Nächsten Monat." „Hast...Hast du dich schon entschieden?" „Nein, ich muss das noch überdenken." Er stand auf und ging in den Garten. Misty sank auf den Boden und weinte. Wieso war sie nicht schon früher zum Arzt gegangen? Warum musste dieser Brief gerade heute kommen? Sie rannte hinauf zum Schlafzimmer und wählte auf dem Telefon die Nummer von Sara. 

„Sara Flint, hallo... Misty! Was um Gottes Willen ist los???" Rief Sara als sie Misty erkannte. 

Misty erzählte ihr die Geschichte und fing dann wieder an zu weinen.

„Misty, das ist ja so schön das du schwanger bist, ich freu mich ja so für dich. Und das mit Ash's komischer Reise. Sag ihm einfach das du schwanger bist, dann bleibt er auch."

„Aber Sara, das sieht dann so aus als ob ich das erfinde das er da bleibt."

„Nein Misty, das würde außerdem eure Beziehung kaputtmachen. Überleg's dir. Du machst das schon. Hab dich lieb. Bye!

„Bye!"

Dann legten sie auf. Misty legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch und weinte. 

Ash ging über die Wiesen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur, sie waren erst seit einem Monat verheiratet und jetzt kam dieses dämliche Angebot. Es war aber auch zu verlockend, er müsste wirklich nie wieder arbeiten, aber Misty anderthalb Jahre allein lassen. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Er rannte zurück nach hause und sah das Misty vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war. Er sah die Tränen auf ihren Wangen, und hasste sich weil er seine Frau zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Er trug sie nach oben und legte sie ins Bett. Er zog sich aus und legte sich neben sie, aber schlafen konnte er in dieser Nacht nicht. Es ging ihm zuviel durch den Kopf. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Die nächsten Wochen krochen dahin. Ash und Misty redeten kaum miteinander und nachts schliefen sie am Rand nicht wie sonst zusammen in der Mitte. Eine Woche vor dem Tag an dem Ash losziehen sollte kam ein Vertreter der Pokémon-Liga und wollte von Ash eine Antwort haben. Misty saß nebenan im Wohnzimmer und hörte ein paar Brocken des Gesprächs. „Sie müssen sich entscheiden...... Geld oder Liebe... was ist wichtiger.... die Millionen... Frau?" „Meine Frau..." „Sie müssen sich jetzt entscheiden...." „Jetzt schon? Kann man nicht.... verkürzen. Halbes Jahr....?" „Nein anderthalb.... also?" Eine Pause trat ein bis Ash laut sagte: „Nein, ich verzichte." Misty traten Tränen in die Augen und als sie die Tür zuschlagen hörte rannte sie durch den Flur und warf sich dem verdutzten Ash in die Arme. Sie weinten, lachten und küssten sich bis sie außer Atem waren und Misty Ash nach oben zog. „Ich... ich muss dir was zeigen, Ash." Ash folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Misty kam mit einem Päckchen und einem Umschlag wieder. Sie legte das Päckchen vor Ash und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm aufs Bett. Ash packte es aus und schluckte als er ein paar Babyschuhe sah. Er sah Misty an die aus dem Umschlag ihren Mutterpaß holte und neben die Schuhe legte. „Heißt das...?" „Ja, Ash. Ich bin schwanger." „Wir bekommen ein Baby?" Sie nickte. Er sprang auf und zog sie zu sich. Dann sprang er durchs Zimmer und schrie: „Ich werde Vater, ich werde Vater!" Dann umarmte er sie und küsste sie. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon viel eher erzählt dann hätte ich diese Tour direkt abgesagt." „Ist doch jetzt egal." Sagte Misty und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Viel wichtiger ist doch das wir jetzt eine richtige Familie werden." Er nickte.

Ein paar Monate später...

Misty lag im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte vor ein paar Stunden ihre Wehen bekommen. Ash ging vor der Tür des Kreissaals hin und her und fragte jeden Arzt wie es Misty gehen würde. Rocko war auch da. Er versuchte Ash zu beruhigen, doch zwecklos. Als er Misty schreien hörte mussten zwei Ärzte und Rocko ihn festhalten sonst wäre er in den Kreissaal gerannt. „Lasst mich los! Ich will zu Misty." Nach fünf Minuten kam eine dicke Krankenschwester mit blutverschmierten Handschuhen aus dem Zimmer und winkte ihn lässig hinein. „Der Papa, wa? Dann mal rein mit dir." Ash schluckte beim Anblick der Handschuhe und stürmte dann ins Zimmer. Dort lag Misty, verschwitzt, aber glücklich und hielt ein Baby in den Armen. Als sie Ash sah lächelte sie und küsste ihn als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte. „Es ist ein Mädchen. Willst du sie mal halten." 

Ash nahm seine Tochter vorsichtig und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Krankenbett. Als sie die Augen aufschlug stiegen Ash Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. „Sie hat deine Augen." Flüsterte er. Der Kleinen gefiel ihr Papa anscheinend denn sie streckte die Arme aus und lachte. „Das ist dein Papa." Sagte Misty und lächelte. „Wie soll sie denn heißen?" Fragte Ash. 

„Ashley?" 

Ash strahlte und drückte Misty einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann küsste er vorsichtig seine Tochter. „Hast du gehört, du heißt jetzt Ashley, und du wirst mal die beste Pokémon-Meisterin und der absolute Jungenschwarm. Kein Wunder, bei der Mutter." Er grinste Misty an und beugte sich dann vor. 

„Ich liebe dich." 

„Ich dich auch." 

Mit ihrer Tochter in den Händen küssten sich die beiden.

Wow, fertig!

Mann, war der lang. Als ich angefangen habe, hatte ich nicht gedacht das ich soviel schreiben würde. Ich hoffe doch er hat euch gefallen, denn ich hab mir echt wahnsinnig Mühe gegeben.

Ich weiß Togepi hat nicht mitgespielt. Ich hab es vergessen. Tut mir leid, der Fic war eher auf Ash und Misty, als auf Pokémon und Pokémon Kämpfe bezogen. 

Also Sorry an alle „Pokémon" Fans.

Bitte viele Reviews schreiben!!! R&R!!! 

C ya, til the next fic!

Bye euer Mikafan!!!


End file.
